


Custom Piece

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Series: Something Worth Holding On To [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Impact Play, Light BDSM, M/M, Marking, Minor Patrick Brewer & Stevie Budd, Patrick Brewer is a Cockslut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Roleplay, Spanking, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: Jake, Patrick, and David break in the cottage's dining room table.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Jake, Patrick Brewer/Jake/David Rose
Series: Something Worth Holding On To [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184702
Comments: 18
Kudos: 80





	Custom Piece

**Author's Note:**

> CW: It doesn't warrant it's own tag, but there's a brief mention of/allusion to human furniture under the line if you want to give that a skip.
> 
> Edit: there's a moment under the line where Stevie & Patrick discuss sex/kink.

"I'm sure we can work something out." It was a line, a bit of a cliché fantasy. Jake had built a dining room table to David's exact specifications and Patrick didn't have the money to pay. Patrick had half expected him to laugh when he'd asked for the scene. Jake was more than willing to indulge him. 

Jake smirked, stepping in close enough that Patrick's thighs bumped the edge of the table. The height difference was evident enough with David, but Jake towered over him. Broad, strong hands planted on either side of his hips, caressed the glossy oak. Anticipation coursed through him. Patrick was so easily enveloped and caged in, pinned down and maneuvered.

"You could fuck me," Patrick’s voice shook with the offer, with want. Jake raised an eyebrow and a hot, slow flush of arousal washed through his chest. He shuddered as Jake reached out to graze the outline of his cock.

"Oh,” he cupped the bulge of his jeans, squeezing lightly through the material, "is this for me?" 

"Yes," Patrick choked. He didn’t want him to ask. He wanted him to take.

Jake hummed speculatively. Patrick’s own hands hung loose at his sides. If Jake wanted him to move he would’ve told him where to. 

Firm fingers curled beneath his chin. Jake tipped his head back, smirking as Patrick swallowed against his palm.

"Take off your shirt,” he said, “I want to see you.”

Patrick blushed, they were alone, but the dining room wasn't exactly private. Light streamed in from the picture windows, their heavy curtains still sat folded in one of the boxes lining the hall. A wide, doorless arch separated the dining room from the rest off the floor. Stevie was right upstairs and David had to have finished closing by now, due home any minute. Anticipation bled into Patrick’s apprehension. 

He pulled his sweater over his head in one go.

“It’s an expensive table,” Jake mused. He looked him over with the same methodical and impersonal touch he would a prospective piece. His hands swept over Patrick’s chest. They paused to rest on the oak, held his hips briefly enough to tug him closer. He stroked the hard line of Patrick’s cock, caressed his inner thigh. Teasing. The appraisal prickled hotly against his skin, arousal squirmed in his stomach. _It’s an expensive table, Patrick. Are you?_

Jake’s touch dipped beneath the waistband of his jeans. He raised an eyebrow as his fingers brushed over bare skin, “eager.” 

He had no idea. Patrick had been calm enough in the store that morning, enduring David’s hungry expressions and lingering touches. By the time he’d gotten home and out of the shower he’d been desperate to get Jake’s hands on him. He’d spread himself out on their bed and worked a thick, heavy plug into himself so he wouldn’t have to wait any longer than Jake made him. His jeans were barrier enough. Patrick shivered as Jake moved to unzip his fly, goosebumps breaking out over his chest. Jake paused, corner of his mouth ticking up. 

“Cold?” 

“No.”

Jake’s knuckles brushed his cheek. "Turn around, Patrick,” he pushed his jeans to the floor, “hands on the table.”

It put the hall at his back, a stretch of unpainted wall before him. Calloused fingertips skimmed down his spine. The art piece David and Twyla had found in Elm Glen was still wrapped, propped against the window sill. Every dinner, every party going forward, this was what he would remember. Jake’s hands roamed over his skin in a firm caress. He gave a small hum of approval when he found the plug.

“Prepared.” Metal dragged over his rim, stretched him around the widest part. Patrick whined as he slid it back inside. Jake’s free hand squeezed his hip. He fucked him with it, slow thrusts.

“Jake, please,” Patrick groaned, head dropping to hang from his shoulders, “touch me.” 

Jake swatted his ass, lighter than he could take, “color?” 

"Green," Patrick grumbled. He gasped, not quite words, as Jake slapped high on his thigh, "a-ah, fuck, harder."

"I'll do what I want with you," Jake was rough with him, comfortable topping in a way that David didn't enjoy. He was steady in his control, achingly diligent.

The next blow did land harder, unexpectedly on the curve of his ass. Patrick jolted away from the sting, pleasure thrumming just beneath it. 

“You can take it, Patrick, can’t you,” Jake asked, “for David?” He punctuated their partner’s name with a particularly intense smack. A breath hissed from between his teeth and Jake’s free hand swept down the tight line of his spine, soothing. He cupped Patrick’s ass, nails digging in as he gripped, tight and possessive. Another hit. The pain crested. Patrick sunk into it. “That’s it, let go, Patrick.” 

Warmth spread through him. Each connection a sharp point of origin before it smoothed out like wide, slow ripples on a lake. Patrick floated in the pain. He lost track of how long Jake drew it out before he stepped away. 

An arm wrapped around Patrick’s chest, hauling him up. Patrick turned his head to meet Jake’s mouth in a hungry kiss. Jake nipped at his lower lip. Scruff scraped his cheeks, the firm bulge of Jake’s jeans rough against his tender skin. Patrick pressed back into the sensation. 

A whine escaped him as Jake stepped away, dropping a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth. Jake's hands slid from his chest to hold his shoulders. He guided Patrick to bend over, chest resting on the table, pulled back by far enough that his cock hung in the air. Patrick’s breath puffed over the lacquered wood. The metal of Jake’s belt buckle and the zip of his fly echoed through the near empty room. His jeans rustled as he kicked them to the side. 

Calloused hands slid along the curve of his ass to caress his inner thigh. Jake’s toes nudged the arches of his feet in a silent request to spread his legs. He pressed a kiss to Patrick’s shoulder and lowered himself to kneel behind him. Jake pulled the plug all the way out this time and Patrick groaned at the abrupt loss of pressure. He didn’t have to feel empty for long. Jake’s hand returned to cup his ass, thumb pressing against his rim. Breath ghosted over his reddened skin. He nosed along his inner thigh, inching inward.

Patrick cried out as he licked over his hole, hot and messy. His legs spasmed, toes curling into the dense rug.

"God, you're hungry for it," Jake marveled against his skin. Patrick ground back against his face. Jake hadn’t told him not to move.

He shifted impatiently at the crinkle of the condom wrapper. Jake nipped the curve of his ass. Patrick groaned as he further marked up the reddened skin. The lube clicked and slick fingers thrust into his hole.

"David will be home soon," a hand smoothed over his side, “fill your mouth.” 

Jake bit the crease of his thigh, sucked a bruise into the tender spot, one that would stay for days. Patrick's stomach jolted with shock and wanting. It was almost enough to pull him out of the scene, the way Jake knew his body. It hadn’t quite settled, having a partner that touched him so tenderly, brought him only the pain he asked for, understood the desire that twisted it all together. 

"Please, Jake," he begged, "fuck me already."

"Are you always this desperate for David?" 

"Yes," he sighed, like Jake didn't know.

Jake laughed, low and fond. He dropped a kiss on the curve of Patrick’s shoulder before straightening up. Jake didn’t make him wait any longer. His free hand curled over Patrick’s hip as he guided his cock into his hole. He was so fucking big. Patrick let out a shuddering sigh as he filled him.

Jake fucked him slow. Patrick lost himself in the roll of his hips. He reached for purchase on the wood, his own pleasure, _control_. Jake caught his hand as it edged toward his cock and guided it back to the tabletop. 

"Hands on the table, babe," the endearment sparked against the edge of the scene, just enough to remind him that this was _Jake._

The front door clicked open unceremoniously. Jake maintained his torturously steady thrusts. Patrick could hear David in the hall. He tracked the familiar sounds through the house as he hung up his things, washed up in the kitchen. If he could hear David so clearly, David could hear them just as well. Patrick shuddered, heat pooling at the base of his spine at the thought of David finding him like this, _vulnerable, exposed_. 

Jake's hand slid up his spine to curl around his throat. Patrick's eyelashes fluttered against the smooth finish of the table. His vision narrowed down to the blurry reflection of the chandelier on the wood.

"David," Jake greeted, punctuating their partner's name with a particularly deep thrust. Patrick gasped as the momentum carried him forward. His cock grazed the table, the unexpected friction sparking over his skin. Jake pulled him back by the hips, tighter into his embrace.

"Mm, hi," David materialized in a soft blur. A gentle hand on Patrick’s side smoothed over his skin and onto the oak. "This is gorgeous." 

“You’re gorgeous,” Jake’s voice cut off abruptly and David let out a dismissive hum. He had a tendency to hush their compliments with a kiss.

"David," Patrick bit his lip.

"These are our walls, honey," David reached out, tracing the curve of his jaw, "you can be as loud as you'd like."

“David,” Patrick murmured, everything he wanted to say in his name. David’s face softened. 

He silently crossed the room to stand on the other side of the table. Patrick craned his neck to watch him strip his sweater over his head. He must’ve let out a sound or maybe David felt him watching. The corner of his mouth ticked up, gaze fixed on his knitwear as he draped it over the back of a chair.

“Are you ready for him?” Jake asked after David finished undressing. A deep, fleeting thrill went up Patrick’s spine as he realized Jake hadn’t been talking to him. 

“Mm-hm,” David hummed. "Come on, Patrick, on your back." 

Jake pulled out so he could turn over. His cock slapped against his stomach, leaving a wet smear of precum on his hip. Jake followed, kneeling half way on the table. He tucked Patrick’s legs up to his chest and pressed back in.

"So good for us,” David’s thumb ran over his lower lip, “open.”

David dragged his cock over Patrick's cheek, slapping it against his mouth. Patrick whined, turning his head to chase him as he pulled away. Firm hands cupped either side of his head, tiling it back and holding him in place.

Patrick let his mouth fall open as David guided himself inside.

"That's it, honey," David praised. He fucked Patrick's mouth with shallow thrusts. "Such a good slut."

Jake's nails scraped over his chest to pinch his nipple. Patrick whimpered, arching up into the sensation.

"Greedy," he praised, squeezing the soft swell of his pecs, “more?” Patrick tapped once on the tabletop. _Green._ Jake gave him more. He twisted his fingers, hard. Patrick gasped around David’s cock. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes.

“So good, honey,” David brushed them away, waited to pull back until Patrick’s hand curled into a fist. He sucked a breath in through his nose, tongue heavy with the weight of him.

“Fuck, Patrick,” Jake groaned, thrusts growing uneven. He ducked his head and scraped Patrick’s nipple with his teeth. Jake bit down as he rocked into him, sucking bright red marks across his chest. He stilled as he came, panting against Patrick’s sternum.

Jake wrapped a hand around his cock, stroked him tight and quick. Lazily, he dragged his scruff over Patrick’s skin, soothed the sharp sensation with his tongue.

Patrick came hard, tumbling after the pain. Blood rushed in his ears. Jake set a flat hand on his belly, thumb stroking in smooth arches through the mess. David’s cum flooded his mouth, dripped down his chin. David swiped it away, held his fingers to Patrick’s lips. He sucked them clean.

Jake shifted forward to press a kiss to the bend of Patrick’s knee before pulling out. He slipped the condom off his softening cock, knotting it on his way to the bathroom. David helped him off the table. He let out a soft huff of laughter as Patrick stubbled into him. 

Patrick buried his face in David’s throat, wrapped both arms around his waist. David’s hands settled on his shoulders, tentative presses of his fingertips.

“Honey?” 

“Mmhm,” Patrick sighed, turning his head to rest his cheek on David’s chest. He scratched his fingers through the wiry hair of David’s thighs. “’m good.”

Jake walked out of the bathroom in his boxers. He passed David a damp washcloth, the pump of the aloe dangling between his fingers. Patrick rolled the stiffness from his neck as David wiped down his stomach. His spine popped, head lolling against David’s shoulder. 

Through the doorway, he watched Jake unfold the plush blue blanket thrown over the back of the couch. It had been one of the first things they unpacked. David followed his gaze, corner of his mouth curving into a smile. 

He pushed Patrick’s sweat damp curls from his forehead and pressed a kiss to his temple, “I’ll get you some water.”

Jake sat fussing with the set up, but he let it go easily enough as Patrick dropped onto his lap. His hands swept down Patrick’s sides, thumbs finding the dimples in the small of his back.

“Let me take care of you?”

Patrick arched up, ignoring the faint discomfort prickling into awareness on his thighs. He pulled Jake into a gentle kiss, palm curling over the scruff of his jaw.

“Thank you,” Patrick said softly. Jake closed his eyes, heavy breath escaping him.

“Lay down please, Patrick.” It was quiet, nowhere close to a command. Patrick squeezed the back of Jake's neck and settled over his lap. He nuzzled into the microfiber as careful hands rubbed aloe into his skin.

* * *

Stevie wandered through the living room, headset looped around her neck. She'd changed into someone’s flannel and a pair of loose sweatpants cuffed at the ankles, David’s probably. His was the only wardrobe not half in boxes. 

"Done for the day?" David asked, voice a quiet rumble beneath his ear. Jake lifted Patrick’s feet into his lap, thumbs digging into his soles.

"Yes, thank god,” Stevie groaned. The corner of her mouth turned up as she took them in, “looks like you had fun."

Patrick responded with a low grumble that he hoped could be interpreted as agreement. David’s hand slid through hair.

"Want another water?" she asked, nodding to the empty glass.

"Come here," Patrick shuffled back against the couch, lifting the edge of the blanket. Stevie smiled, discarding her headset on the coffee table as she stepped over Jake's legs. Patrick let out a contented sigh as the soft, warm weight of her settled over him. She arched up to kiss David hello and he wrapped a steadying arm around her waist. They didn't have sex just the two of them, but a lot of their kinks aligned. It was nice to have her close for this.

"How was that for you?” David asked, nails scraping lightly over his scalp. 

"It was all good, David," he said, words muffed against Stevie's shoulder. _So good._

Jake tapped the hollow of his ankle and Patrick glanced up to meet his soft smile, "how could we make it better next time?" 

Patrick shrugged.

"Nothing I can think of now." Not that he could think of much.

"Do you think you'd like to _be_ the table next time?" Stevie mused, propping herself up on his chest to watch his reaction, "kneeling there for anyone to touch and watch and use." 

It wasn’t negotiation, not when Patrick’s head still swum, hazy and sated. His body, however, hadn’t quite got the message and his cock twitched in a halfhearted attempt to get hard.

Stevie grinned as a flush spread over his cheeks. “Yeah?”

"I think I would, yeah." 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic exists in the same universe as the long fic I'm working. It was initially supposed to be a much shorter exploration of how the Patrick/Jake dynamic would feel. Inevitably, it got away from me, so here we are.
> 
> Also, I don't plan on adding more chapters to this fic, but there very well might be more smutty one shots in this universe. If you're interested in notifications, I would recommend subscribing to the series rather than the fic.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
